The Poetry of The Four Fighters
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: The poetry of our four heroes! This is my first Chrono Crusade fanfiction, so enjoy and reviews are of course welcome. More chapters are up!
1. Chrono's Poem

_**Forevermore (me): Hello! This is the first chapter of "The Poetry of The Four Fighters", my first ever Chrono Crusade fanfic.**_

_**Chrono: Rosette! Quit trying to peek at the story!**_

_**Rosette: I just wanted to see what she made YOU write. *stomps on Chrono's foot until he lets go***_

_**Forevermore: *grabs the papers back* Nuh uh uh! Gotta wait, Miss Temperamental!**_

_**Rosette: OK, I promise that I won't. Just for your sake…..**_

_**Chrono: Also, don't forget to review because she REALLY wants to see what you guys think.**_

_**Rosette: Get on with it. I'm hungry!**_

_**Forevermore: Okey dokey, then! Without further ado, the first chapter.**_

Chrono sat up painfully on his elbow. His fever just wouldn't go down. Rosette had caught it now, and he felt that it was fault. He really wanted to do something that she would never forget...ever. Suddenly, an idea quickly popped into his head.

"A-Azmaria?" Chrono called weakly. Azmaria burst in, her cap falling off her head.

"Yes, Chrono?" she replied as she bent down to pick it up.

"Could I have a few pieces of paper and a pen?" Azmaria's face went into a smile.

"I didn't know that devils liked to write stuff." she commented.

"Sure we do. I do, anyway." he said sheepishly. She quickly went to get his things with an airy laugh. He laid back into the clean white pillows. How did humans become so fortunate to have a life of luxury when a world of chaos was right outside their front door? Humans. They would never cease to amaze him.

"H-Here you go, Chrono!" Azmaria stumbled in through the door, tripping over her shoes.

"Thanks, Azmaria." he thanked her. She blushed lightly and walked out of the room. Chrono chewed on the top of the pen for a while, but not too hard. He was reminded of how just a few weeks ago, Rosette had had a pen burst in her mouth. Boy, did she get mad! He chuckled lightly and put the pen to the paper. Then the ink began to flow into something beautiful.

Rosette snored loudly in her bedroom, her hair being blown into the air by the force of her breathing. Why did she always have to get hurt like this?! Rosette Christopher, The Sister of Misfortune Upon Herself: her personal title. She rolled over in her sleep, quickly awakening when her head smacked against the bedside drawer.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She exclaimed as she bolted up right. Suddenly, something feather light brushed against her arm. She caught it just before it fell. The envelope was slightly yellow with very neat, slightly slanted cursive written on the front. It simply read, "TO ROSETTE". She carefully lifted the flap and pulled the contents out. The paper had the same neat cursive. She picked it up off her lap, smoothed it out and started to read.

**The Evening When Everything Changed **

**The harsh winds blew around the two souls, urging them to join. The young girl stood in front of the devil,  
hugging his waist tightly. His eyes filled with tears. How could he share **

**his body with this innocent one? How could he make her life grow shorter everyday? Her eyes, too, filled with  
tears, Would this be enough to save her one and only brother? **

**Who did this to him? They both stood there, trying to grasp what had to be done. The devil got down onto one  
knee, the tears finally falling to the earth. "I would like to make **

**a contract with you, Rosette Christopher." He said solemnly. The stars seemed to grow brighter with each  
painful word he said. "You must understand the true cost of this **

**decision." He carefully removed the lifewatch from his neck and put it around hers. The arms instantly started  
to spin. Little did they know that this would be the beginning of a **

**great journey: one of pain, one of adventure, one of friendship, one of family. The journey of love and truth  
began on that one summer night. That was the evening ****everything changed….**

Her eyes closed, spilling over with tears as the poem ended. This was… a treasure. A poem written for her by the one and only love of her life: Chrono. She suddenly remembered the old fortune teller in the square that afternoon.

"A charm for fever….." she whispered to herself. With a small smile, she threw her blankets back and tiptoed across the hall to see if that kiss would actually work.

_**Chrono:...**_

_**Rosette: THAT WAS *sobs* BEAUTIFUL! *throws her arms around me and Chrono***_

_**Chrono: That was pretty good, though. I should become a devil poet. Muahaha.**_

_**Forevermore: Well, that was pretty much it for the first chapter. See ya next time in Chapter 2!**_

_**All: BYE!**_


	2. Rosette's Poem

**Forevermore: Here is Chapter 2; and 2 days before its original deadline! **

**Chrono: She wants to apologize to the people who have been waiting FOREVER for the second chapter, and we hope this makes up for it!**

**Rosette: Can't WAIT to see what you made me write! I hope it involves Sister Kate getting pawned by yours truly.**

**Sister Kate: Ahem.**

**Rosette: AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Forevermore: -_- Enjoy this chapter.**

Rosette sighed as she sat on the edge of the well, her feet crossed in front of her. Sister Kate had rained her fury down on her for the hundredth time that day. First for spilling soup on the table (Chrono had fallen over his own feet), then for almost running over Father Remington as she went out for groceries, and it just went on and on and on! Sister Kate apparently had no idea what a teenage girl's feelings are. Rosette pulled an apple from her pocket and took a bite of it. If only she could make her see how she made others feel when she lost her temper like that. Suddenly, a light bulb came on in her brain. She ran back to her room, grabbed paper and pen, and she wrote for the whole day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate massaged her temples with her palms as she sat at her desk.

"Rosette," she said aloud to herself. "Why must you make my energy run out so quickly?" She then heard something slide across the floor with a swish. She got up and went to retrieve it. A yellow envelope had been slipped under her door. No name was on the front, but she went back to her desk and tore it open. The writing was messy and just barely legible. Kate plopped down into her chair, raised her tea to her lips, and started to read...

_The Ogre Who Everyone Was Afraid Of_  
_**Once upon a time, there was an ogre whom everyone hated very much, even if they didn't show it.**_  
_**The ogre was named Kate, and her breath was worse than a week's worth of trash! She had many**_

_**little servants who were yelled at everyday, even if they didn't do ANYTHING wrong. One in particular**_  
_**was yelled at every hour, it seemed, but she didn't like it! One day, she had had enough of the breathing**_

_**of insults and trash in her pretty little face, so she slipped a needle under the ogre's sheets one night, and she **__**got her revenge. Pretty soon, the rest of Kate's little minions caught on with this rebellion, and they **_

_**threw Kate out of her castle on the ground. The servant who started it all, who's name was Rosette, became  
rightful owner of the castle and the little minions were free from their horrible, stinky leader.**_

"ROOOSEEEEEETE!" she yelled in a white hot rage. Kate crumpled the paper up in her hand, then threw it into the waste bin. She was DEFINITELY going to kill Sister Rosette tomorrow morning at breakfast...

**Sister Kate: YOU WROTE WHAT?!**

**Rosette: Hey, I-I didn't write it! *points at Forevermore* SHE'S the one who made me do it!**

**Chrono: Don't touch her! She's trying to make people laugh, for heaven's sake!**

**Forevermore: *holds up a hand* Please don't anger the writer, for she can put you in one of her stories and kill you.**

**Sister Kate: Why you...**

**Rosette: Please review before Forevermore gets killed.**


End file.
